There are various forms of vehicles and equipment for felling and bunching trees. Some of the vehicles have tracks while others have high pressure rubber tires. Recently, relatively soft, wide tires have been used on vehicles. The type of vehicles used is normally determined by the type of terrain in which the logging is being done.
Mounted on these vehicles are a variety of different types of equipment for felling and in many cases bunching of trees. Probably the most widely used concept is that of a boom such as a knuckle boom having mounted at its free end a device for severing the tree and in many cases grapples for holding the tree so that it can be transported with the boom to a bunching location.
It is also known to provide felling-bunching equipment which has mounted on the front of a vehicle having a platform on which is mounted a feller or cut off means as well as means for tipping the tree as it is cut, whereby the tree may be felled in a specific direction relative to the vehicle or platform. Such devices are shown, for example, in Canadian patent No. 949835 issued June 25, 1974 to Dika and Canadian Patent No. 1002431 issued Dec. 28, 1976 to Albright.